1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch of a card edge connector, and more particularly to a latch of a card edge connector used for various interface cards, memory cards or expending cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A plurality of card edge connectors are widely used in common computers for inserting interface cards, memory cards or expending cards to increase new appliances or functions.
Conventional designations of card edge connectors include a standing or a sitting type for space consideration of computers such as notebook computers. A usage of the sitting type of the card edge connector is that a circuit card is inserted into a socket with an angle of 45 degrees then the circuit card is pressed down and locked by a latch of the card edge connector.
The latch of the sitting type of the conventional card edge connector is formed integrally and extended on two sides of the card edge connector. Two supporting arms are thus formed then two buckles are formed on distal ends of the two supporting. As a result, when a side part of a circuit card is inserted into a socket and another side part of the circuit card is pressed down, the circuit card is locked by the two buckles of the two supporting arms and positioned between the buckles and the card edge connector.
Although an object for locking a circuit card with the latch of the sitting type of the conventional card edge connector can be achieved, fatigues of the two supporting arms would easily occur then causing deformations after long time use, or breakdowns by error operating. Besides, locking effects for fixing a circuit card with buckles of distal ends of two supporting arms could be deficient, that is, the conventional card edge connectors could not lock circuit cards tightly and firmly.